PENANCE HALLIWELL- - - THAT LITTLE WITCH!!!!
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: THE BRAT
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED PG-13  
PENANCE HALLIWELL - - -THAT LITTLE WITCH!!!!  
CHAPTER ONE: OOOOH!! SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE!!  
  
Penance Halliwell walked home from the small coffee shop where she had spent the day instead of attending the private school in which she was enrolled.  
"Maybe," she thought to herself. "I'll be lucky and sisters won't find out about me ditching school today."  
She quietly opened the front door of her house and shut it behind her.  
"Penance?" called Phoebe from the kitchen. "That you?"  
"Yes" called back Penance.  
"How'd school go? You stayed out of trouble?"  
"I did. I'm going up to my room to do my homework O.K.?"   
Penance crossed the living room and had just started up the stairs when the phone rang. She stopped.  
"Penance!!!" Yelled Phoebe. "WE need to talk. Right now!!!"  
"Sorry, I'm busy at the moment" called Penance as she ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.  
Phoebe was right behind her and banged on the door. "Open this door right now. You are so much in trouble, missy!!"  
"I can't open the door Phoebe." yelled Penance. "It's stuck."  
"No it's not. Now unlock it this minute."  
Penance unlocked and opened the door. She backed up hastily as Phoebe came in. From the look in Phoebe's eyes, she knew she was in major trouble.  
Phoebe took Penance by the arm and led her over to her bed. Then she let her go and said. "Sit down."  
Penance sat down and looked up at Phoebe's angry face.  
"You lied to me!" Phoebe snapped. "And you ditched school. Why?"  
"School's boring. I just wanted to do something fun."  
"Where were you all day?" Phoebe asked.  
"With my pimp selling my ass." Penance said nastily. Phoebe slapped her.  
"You little witch!!" Phoebe said. "Just because you're sixteen, you think you're so smart. You know Damn well you were at the coffee shop all day. One of your friends saw you and told the headmistress of your school."  
Phoebe thought for a minute trying to decide on a suitable punishment.  
"You are grounded for two weeks, which means no T.V. or C.D. player. You will stay in your room except for meals, bathroom breaks and school, understand?"  
"Yes, Phoebe." Answered Penance.  
"Good." Phoebe said leaving the room.  
"Think I'm stuck here? I don't think so." Chuckled Penance.  
She quietly opened her window and climbed out. She made her way to the ground and laughed. She turned around and saw Phoebe standing right in front of her.  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
END CHAPTER ONE.  



	2. PANDAMONIUM AT P4

CHARMED PG-13  
  
PENANCE HALLIWELL- - - THAT LITTLE WITCH!!!!  
CHAPTER TWO: PANDEMONIUM AT P4  
  
Later that evening, after a stern talking to by all three of her sisters, the four of them left for P4, the club Piper owned. On the way, Piper told Penance that she'd better behave, or else. When they got there, Piper went to see how things were going and Prue went with her. Phoebe led Penance to their couch in the back of the club.  
"Sit" said Phoebe. "Don't move."  
"Oh I will." Penance said sarcastically, "I'll be a good little puppy."  
"Don't get smart with me, young lady."   
"Or what?" Penance said smugly.  
With an evil grin, Phoebe said, "I'll make you join the chess club."  
"You wouldn't." Cried Penance, a look of horror on her face.  
"Oh yes I would." Phoebe called over her shoulder as she walked off to find some one to dance with.  
Penance sat on the couch, fuming. What right did Phoebe have to tell her to behave when she flirted with every man in the club. She probably had slept with most of them to.  
"Phoebe told me to stay here, so I will. But," She thought with a wicked smile. "I can still have some fun. First I'll get back at Phoebe."  
She waited until Phoebe was dancing with the cutest guy in the club, and in the most crowded spot on the dance floor. Then with a wave she teleported Phoebe's clothes off of her and into Piper's office.  
Penance laughed gleefully as she watched Phoebe screech and run butt naked through the crowd to Piper's office. Prue was walking towards her with a furious look on her face. Penance stuck her tongue out at her and teleported Prue into the ladies room, locking the door from the outside.  
She couldn't see piper anywhere, and was unprepared when Piper came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Penance's powers to teleport things didn't work if someone was holding her.  
Piper carried Penance kicking and screaming to her office after getting Prue. While Phoebe dressed, she kept shooting Penance murderous looks. Penance knew that this time she had gone way to far. If she got out of this with a whole skin she'd be lucky.  
Piper carried her the back of the office, sat her down in a chair and told her to stay there if she valued her life. Then she went to huddle with Prue and Phoebe at the front.  
"What are we going to do with her?" Asked Prue exasperated.  
"Lock her in a room with a horny demon?" Suggested Phoebe.  
"Phoebe!!!" Said Prue and Piper simultainiously.  
"Okay, okay. It was just an idea." Phoebe said.  
"Piper you stay here. Phoebe and I are taking her home." Prue said giving Penance an evil stare.  
They led Penance out to the car.  
"Wha- - - What are you going to do to me" Penance asked. Prue and Phoebe just looked at her and smiled.  
END CHAPTER TWO.  
  
  
  
  



	3. TIED TO A BED AND WHIPPED-OR IS SHE?

CHARMED PG-13  
  
PENANCE HALLIWELL- - - THAT LITTLE WITCH  
  
FINAL CHAPTER: TIED TO A BED AND WHIPPED – OR IS SHE  
  
When Piper got home, they grabbed some rope, then went up to Penance's room where she had been banished two hours ago. They opened the door, walked in and faced Penance with stern expressions.  
"We've come to punish you." Said Phoebe.  
"How? And what's the rope for?"  
"We're going to tie you to the bed, then we're going to use the whip that Grams used on us." Replied Prue.  
"Yep," Said Piper, "Grams always said a good whipping will make children behave."  
"You're kidding, right? You can't do that!" Penance cried.  
"Yes we can." Chirped Piper.  
Then they took the rope and tied her face down on the bed. She tried to struggle but to no avail.  
"We'll be right back." They said.  
They giggled the minute they were out of earshot. Now Penance would know how it felt when she pulled pranks.  
"Phoebe," Prue said, "Go get that fake whip you used last Halloween, you know the one that looks real but wouldn't hurt a baby."  
Phoebe got the whip, then they waited ten to fifteen minutes so Penance would worry.  
"We're back. Let's get to it." Said Prue.  
"I'll bare here back." Piper said. Piper unzipped the back of Penance's dress, pulled it down around her waist and popped the strap of her bra. "Ready." She said.  
"Come on" cried Penance. "This isn't funny."  
"Still think it's a joke?" Phoebe asked perky.  
"It has to be." Penance said close to tears. "You can't do this! You'll get in trouble with the Child Protection Agency."  
"What makes you think they're going to find out?" Prue said.  
"You're not going to tell them." Piper said. "And we're certainly not going to."  
"Stop being a baby," Phoebe told her. "It's only going to hurt a lot."  
"Okay Phoebe. She did the most stuff to you, so you get the honor off giving it to her." Prue said.  
"Feel free to scream Penance." Remarked Piper.  
"Ready, brat?" Phoebe asked.  
"NO!NO!NO!" Cried Penance.  
"Here we go!" Phoebe yelled.  
Penance closed her eyes and waited. She felt something soft touch her back. Then she heard laughter.  
"Fooled you," Phoebe laughed.  
"Really thought we were going to do it? This whip's a fake." Said Prue.  
"Now you know how it feels when you do stuff to us." Piper said.  
"We'll untie you if you promise to at least try to behave." Phoebe said.  
"I'll try, I promise." Penance told them.  
"This is to make sure you do." Prue said, giving Penance a hard swat on the rear.  
They untied her and each of them gave her a hug and a kiss.  
"Now let's talk about your real punishment. To begin with- - -."  
Penance sighed while her sisters started to lay down the law.  
  
THE END.  



End file.
